Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of a printing system, and a set and a non-transitory computer-readable medium therefor.
Related Art
Heretofore, a computer program has been known that, when executed by a computer, causes the computer to transmit, to a printer via a communication network, an instruction to cause the printer to perform a pre-printing operation in advance of an instruction to cause the printer to perform a printing operation. The pre-printing operation is performed to ensure a desired level of quality of the printing operation. For instance, in response to particular conditions being satisfied, the known computer program, launched by an operating system (hereinafter, which may be referred to as an “OS”), may cause the computer to transmit to the printer an auto-wakeup command to instruct the printer to perform the pre-printing operation. For example, the particular conditions may include a condition that an output port of the printer is in a ready state and a condition that a particular time or longer has elapsed since the last data transmission to the printer.